The Master's Angel
by VampireNinja96
Summary: ONE-SHOT. When the Master roared those last words at Rassilon, he disappeared and everyone thought that was the end. But, in a twist of fate, he finds himself being rescued, given the gift of mercy by an impossible girl. What is her identity? How did she do it? Wibbly wobbly timey wimey...! Review :)


Hi there, welcome to my first Doctor Who fic. EDITED! It's the first fanfic I've written outside the realm of anime, and it was just something I randomly thought of after watching The End Of Time. Not being a person of budding intelligence, I ask people not to be _too _pedantic over the science here.

I hope you enjoy, and review!

**The Master's Angel**

The Master screamed.

He remembered some of the words he had roared at Rassilon: "You did this to me! All of my life! You made me!"

He was falling fast, too, and he looked down and caught a glimpse of Rassilon and the other wretches that ruined his existence, and they were falling too. They flailing around, trying desperately to grab onto one another in an attempt to stop what was happening. Rassilon raised his head and mouthed something at The Master, and he replied with a fierce glare and double thumbs up.

_If I was going down anyway, I'm so happy I got to take you snivelling cowards with me, _he thought, and mouthed at them _"One-Two-Three-FOUR!"_

Hilarious, hilarious. Saying that again made the words cheaper, but somehow it comforted him in his descent. He didn't know what would happen to him if the drumming left him now, that constant rhythm.

He held his breath and prepared to tumble into the unknown along with the Time Lords, but he didn't fall any farther. He stopped dead in his tracks. He paused and exhaled dramatically.

"What is this?" he whispered.

Someone was holding his hand, holding him up.

"Don't let go!" they shouted.

"Oh no, I'm going to break free and fall into that hole!" he said sarcastically.

"I can easily make that a reality…"

"Shut up and pull me back up!"

He didn't have time to question this turn of events. When he used the last of his energy in an attempt to kill Rassilon, he thought he was fully prepared to die in order to exact his revenge and threw his life away in the form of those blue beams; now, as The Master found himself held up by a small, strong hand, living seemed like much more of an appealing option. He smiled his broad grin.

Nothing could be seen here, and so the rescuer's identity was a mystery. As he felt himself being pulled upwards, a blinding light poured into his head- maybe it was sunlight- so much so that he thought his head would explode. That was, until he remembered with smugness that this, compared to his lifelong agony, was less than nothing.

Suddenly, The Master was kissing the dirt. He coughed and spluttered, blinking away the black spots that blocked his vision, shaking his head violently to rid himself of the horrible ringing in his ears. In a few moments, it was gone, and the comforting yet maddening sound of the drums returned to him. He took a deep breath, and scrambled to his feet.

"What the hell happened to me?"

"I just saved your life."

The Master swivelled round with exaggerated narrow eyes, sniffed the air , and set eyes upon the person in front of him; it shocked and repulsed him.

No wonder it was such a small hand. It was a young girl. A girl who looked no older than seventeen of their years.

She was short and skinny, and meeting his suspicious gaze with a boldness that was affronting. Did she even know who she was dealing with? She held out her hand.

"I'm Kaya," the girl said, and paused. "…You're welcome, by the way."

"Welcome for what? What did you do? And where are we?" he hissed. "Have you any idea what you've done? Who are you?"

"For saving your life, I pulled you back out of wherever you sent yourself, and we're in that old scrapyard you spent some time in a while ago. Also, I know exactly what I've done, and I bet there are a million more questions in your head right now."

He rolled his eyes. She was right, of course; they were standing amongst piles of junk and rubbish like he had stood with _The Doctor _not long ago. Yes, that game of chase, the running about, and how later he had to prove that the drumming was not insanity, but something real. That was such a memorable evening. He laughed to himself over the sheer hilarity of his situation.

"Explain to me, then," he said, grabbing her arms, "how you managed it." He laughed again, and she swallowed.

She paused for breath. "When you converted the whole human race into yourself, I remained conscious."

"How?"

Her eyes shifted. "Well..."

"Wait, wait, wait, _wait. _This is impossible, I'm impossible, I should be dead. This is no coincidence. You're not normal. Well, I'm not, either… Wait, one thing, one small thing that you haven't answered yet. Why and how did you do this?"

"If I told you, you'd never believe me." She winked, but he saw the nerves in her strained expression.

This was totally impossible, unheard of. Why had this girl suddenly appeared in his life? It defied any logic, any reason that existed in his brain, and it infuriated him. He had been put in this powerless situation. Maybe, just maybe, if it was The Doctor, he could bear it- just. However, this was different! It was as if this girl had no other purpose but to make sure he didn't die today. But what happened to-

"What happened to The Doctor?"

"I have no idea. From where I was, I just saw him in the distance, talking to the old man in the glass radiation cabinet."

So he died. Well, _he _had died. Whether The Doctor had died was another story. Given how desperate and fixated he was on The Master refusing to regenerate, he probably relied on that process. He was somewhere, right now, wandering about in a new body. _And he had no idea who was still alive._

"Me!" The Master shouted aloud, completely forgetting about Kaya's mystery. "I'm alive. Oh, I am _so _going to come and find you, Doctor!"

He shook the girl's hand, grinned with malice, and turned to leave, but she grabbed hold of his hood. The collar strangled him and he thrashed out of her grip, seething.

"Now come on, did you really think I would be grateful?" he taunted. "Do something in return, did you think? No, that's not really what I do to those like you. You're just a human."

She shook her head. "But you haven't killed me yet, and I'm surprised. Oh, wait, you haven't got your extra powers anymore, have you? You used them all up. I suppose you're back to how you were before, then."

The Master sighed and kicked the ground. He hated it when people whom he didn't want to be correct- were correct. It was just like that damned Doctor.

"Now, you should probably lay low and stick around here for a while, just to be safe. And I'm not letting you out of my sight, Master."

"Who are you?" he breathed.

"Just a random girl. I've lived in limbo for a long, long time."

She took a seat on an upturned bin and started to swing her legs. They banged against the plastic, one, two, one, two, _One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four, onetwothreefour- onetwothreefour-_

"Well, that's interesting," he mused. Nothing but that drumming in his head sounded for a few moments, still strong like before. "Nothing can get in or out unless it was already there to begin with. The only thing that can do _that, _is that noise in my head. Kaya, are you the drums? Is that even possible?"

"Well, you guessed it right. I was there for all time, and then you were born and I watched you grow up, just lying in limbo. I didn't even want freedom; living through you was enough. But then, I saw you killing Rassilon and I lost my temper. I had to get you out of there..." Kaya smiled. "I know it seems unlikely, especially because ever since I pulled you out of there, all my memories of that life are blurred and faded."

"You _are _impossible," he smirked. "I can even smell that Time Lord smell on you."

"So you believe me?"

He shrugged. He had no choice. After several minutes of silent musing to the drum beat, The Master stretched his arms out and began to walk- sluggishly, because right now he was absolutely exhausted, and humiliated. In spite of the awe, the impossibility of his situation, he had still received mercy from someone small and smiling and he was now in a position of debt to her. He to change that immediately.

"I need energy, at any rate, and lots of it, in case I die now. Drum girl, if you can do all these impossible things, try and find me enough to eat."

She raised her eyebrows at the nickname, but overlooked it. "You're not going to eat me then?"

"Ah, um, let's see… No! I'm curious, so very curious, and that's probably going to end up in a disaster for someone… Well, that's my kind of life." The master shook his head and nudged her. "Go on, find me some food. I am _so _hungry." And then he grinned with a kind of deviant optimism after her.


End file.
